xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kayley Summers (Earth-618)
Kayley Summers (b. May 14, 2010) is a mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and Phoenix Force host. She is the oldest daughter Nightwing and Phoenix, and the granddaughter of Cyclops and Jean Grey. She is a member of the Young X-Men. Kayley is a member of the Summers, Grey, Larkin and Guthrie family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Kayley is an Omega-level mutant. Telekinesis: Kayley's telekinetic abilities enable her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating herself, she is able to fly at high speeds. Telepathy: She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Her notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defences to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the "mental engrams" of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' She can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person's brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' She can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase other mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' She can manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Abilities as a Ninja Kayley's most defining characteristic is her intelligence, largely due to her interest in memorizing things and her success with taking quizzes while in the Academy. Because of this, Kayley was shown to have very keen talent for observation and analyzing. Through this, she could easily see through most basic deceptions an opponent may use on her. While in the Academy, she excelled in the practice of ninjutsu. Her stamina and fighting skills were above average, making her very helpful during battles. Elemental Techniques:'''In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Kayley's disposal, she has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. She has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards fire chakra, being able to use several high-level fire-based jutsu without hand seals. Kayley is also very experienced with earth-based jutsu. She is able to use some of the simplest earth jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). '''Chakra Control: Early in her training, Kayley discovered that she had an excellent control over her chakra, and as such she had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Medical Training: Kayley's natural control of her chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training she had done with Crystal. With her excellent chakra control, Kayley had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown herself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Kayley possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when she was about 11 years old. Her Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing her to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. Her skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where she could overcome the Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Kayley possesses this due to the fact she is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Kayley possesses this due to the fact she is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Kayley is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of her biggest assets in battle. She is also one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Kayley is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill she appears to have inherited from her mother, grandfather and great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Kayley has spent most of her life as a ninja and being the daughter of Zac and Crystal, and the granddaughter of Cyclops she has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Kayley has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Kayley holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to her extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and being the daughter of Crystal Summers, Kayley is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Kayley is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; she has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Latin, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sai (it is presumed she may have trained with all Okinawan Kobudo weapons), zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This is all thanks to his ninja training; this also makes her able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Kayley is trained and excels in astral combat. Eidetic Memory: Kayley has eidetic memory; she can remember any piece of information with perfect detail. Gifted Equestrian: Strength level Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, Alex is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' Kayley bears a great resemblance to both her parents. She has piercing blue eyes, long brown hair and tanned skin. *'Hair:' Kayley has long way brown hair, that goes just below her shoulder blades. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Kayley carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows her BlackGatomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Kayley carries her Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Darkness around her neck. This allows her BlackGatomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Kayley purchased a ()" (wood) wood wand with a (core) core in 2021. 'Transportations' 'Links' *Kayley Summers/Trivia *Quotations by or about Kayley Summers *Kayley Summers/Relationships *Kayley Summers/Gallery Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Shinobis Category:Assassin Order members Category:Wizards Category:Whitelighters Category:Guthrie family Category:Larkin family Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Orbing Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 2010 Category:Taurus (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Gryffindors Category:Alternate reality Characters Category:Earth-618 Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters